Yuna
Current Background Yuna Was the High Summoner of Spira in charge of sealing away Sin and bringing back The Calm. Dunring her adventrues she gain friends and they defeated Sin once and for all bringing about the Eternal Calm. A few years later she Joined the group called the Gullwings and stopped Vegnagun and Shuyin. A few months later she is reunited with her team to go on one last mission and as the traveled to the top of a tower Yuna appeared in the Bio-gate. Second Arc Yuna appeard in a hot spring in Inaba and quickly met Legretta, thinking it was a good idea to travel with someone she and Legretta met Nanako Dojima who was looking for someone. She explained ot them that they were in a world where many diffrent worlds collided. When they met with Tohru Adachi an assitant to a detective in Inaba told them they should head to Neo Domino City. That's when they met Chibiterasu and Issun, they decided to go with the group and were about to leave when Yuna sensed great evil. Travling to the Inaba shirne she saw Marik Ishtar and he attacked took Rosalina. Yuna, Legretta, Chibi and Issun decided to leave that group and head out on their own. Afew hours later they still hadn't left Inaba and decided ot stay for the night. After Sharing they pasts with each other Yuna decided she would stay this group and find out where they are. Personality Yuna is unflinchingly polite, soft-spoken and driven, she can also be quite playful even in the face of danger. She would rather solve a situation with her words rather then fight. Yuna does no that words won't solve all problems and won't hesistate to defend her friends and those who can't defend themselves. Abilities High Summoner: Yuna has the abilitiy to summon pacts but has none at the moment. Sphere Changing: Using her Garment Grid and the Dress Spheres equiped to it. This allowes her to gain diffrent classes depending on which sphere she changes too Hp Stroll: Beacuse of her Garment grid Wishbringer she will regain helthe as she walks. Regen: Beacuse of her Garment Grid Wishbringer she can use Regen in and out of Battle. Combat Yuna wields Two Pistols called the Tiny Bee s this is her primary weapon. Tiny Bees: Yuna uses these to fight with by shooting at her enemy from a long distance. Dress Spheres Gunner: Allows her to use Gunner abilities and is her defalt Dress Sphere. Darkproof : Is immune to Darkness Effect Sleepproof: Is immune to Sleep Effect Trigger Happy Lv3: Inflicts multiple hits of physical damage Potshot(8 Mp): Inflicts physical damage to target. Cheapshot(8 Mp): Inflicts physical damage to target, ignoring Defense. Enchanted Ammo(8 Mp): Inflicts non-elemental magic damage to target. Target Mp(8 Mp): Inflicts physical damage to target's MP. Quater Pounder(8 Mp): '''Inflicts physical damage to reduce current HP of target by 25%. '''Burst Shot (12 Mp): Inflicts physical damage with a guaranteed Critical Hit to target. Tableturner(8 Mp): Inflicts physical damage based on target's Defense; the higher the defense, the greater the damage. Scattershot(8 Mp):'''Inflicts physical damage to target party '''Scatterburst(36 Mp): Inflicts physical damage with a guaranteed critical hits to target party. Black Mage: Allows her to use Black Magic, She weilds a Staff. Black Magic Lv3: Cuts her casting time by 50% Fire, Fira, Firaga (4,12,24 Mp): Casts Fire magic of varying Degrees,the more Mp used the stronger the magic. Thunder,Thundara,Thundaga (4,12,24 Mp): Casts Thunder magic of varying degrees,the more Mp used the stronger the magic. Blizzard, Blizzara. Blizzaga(4,12,24 Mp): Casts Ice magic of varying degrees,the moer Mp used the stronger the magic. Water, Watera, Waterga(4,12,24 Mp): Casts water magic of varying degreea, the more Mp used the thronger the magic. Focus: Rasies User's magic. Mp Absorb: Absorbs MP from single target. White Mage: Allows her to Use White magic,she weilds a Staff. Pray: Restores a small amount of HP to party. Vigor: Restores some HP to user. Cure, Cura, Curaga (4,10,20 Mp): Casts healing magic of varying degrees, the more mp used the more hp is healed. Regen(40 Mp): '''Restores small amounts of HP over time to one ally. '''Esuna(10 Mp): Removes negative status effects from one ally. Dispel(12 Mp): '''Removes any spell effect from target. '''Life(18 Mp): Restores ally from KO with some HP. Full-Life(60 Mp): Restores ally from KO with full HP. Shell(10 Mp): '''Lowers magic damage taken by party. '''Protect(12 Mp); '''Lowers physical damage taken by party. '''Reflect(14 Mp): '''Reflects most spells back at caster. '''Full-Cure( 99 Mp): Fully restores HP and removes negative status effects of ally. Samurai: Allows her to use Samurai Class abilities, she weilds a Katana. Sos Critical: User deals critical hits when HP is low. Spare Change: Throws Gil at target to inflict physical damage. Mirror of Equity( 16 Mp): Inflicts physical damage to target, increasing in power as HP lowers. Magicide(4 Mp): Inflicts special physical damage to one target's MP. Dissmissal( 10 Mp): '''Inflicts physical damage and cancels pending action of target. '''Fingersnap(10 Mp): '''Inflicts physical damage and nullifies any and all stat increases/decreases on target. '''Sparkler(12 Mp): '''Inflicts physical damage to target, ignoring Defense. '''Fireworks(18 Mp): '''Inflicts physical damage to all of target party, ignoring Defense. '''Momentum(10 Mp): '''Inflicts physical damage to target, based on user's total enemy kills. '''Zantetsu: '''Attempts to KO target '''Shin-Zantetsu(32 Mp): '''Attempts to KO all of target party. '''Nonparei(10 Mp): '''Raises user's Strength and Accuracy '''No Fear(12 Mp): '''Casts Shell and Protect on user. '''Clean Slate(16 Mp): '''Restores 25% MAX HP and cures negative status effects of user. '''Hayate(20 Mp): 0 Raises Evasion and casts Haste on user. Songstress: Allows her to cast status magic by singing and dancing, she has a Mircophone in this form. 'Darkness Dance: '''Causes Blind on all of target party while dancing. '''Samba of Silence(20 Mp): '''Causes Silence on all of target party while dancing. '''Mp Mambo(20 Mp): 'MP cost for party is 0 while dancing '''Magical Masque(20 Mp): '''Magic attacks cause no damage to the party while dancing. '''Sleepy Shuffle(80 Mp): '''Causes Sleep on all of target party while dancing. '''Carnival Cancan(80 Mp): '''Party's max HP doubles while dancing. '''Slow Dance(60 Mp): '''Causes Slow on all of target party while dancing. '''Brakedance(120 Mp): '''Causes Stop on all of target party while dancing. '''Jitterbug(120Mp): '''Causes Haste on party while dancing. '''Dirty Dancing(160 Mp): '''Party always gets critical hits while dancing. '''Battle Cry( 4 Mp): '''Raises party's Strength. '''Cantus Firmus(4 Mp): '''Raises party's Defense. '''Esoteric Melody(4 Mp): '''Raises party's Magic. '''Disenchant(4 Mp): '''Raises party's Magic Defense '''Perfect Pitch(4Mp): '''Raises party's Accuracy. '''Matador's Song(4 Mp): '''Raises party's Evasion. Special Dress Sphere Category:Vanilla Little Angel Category:Final Fantasy Category:Female Category:Character Category:Game